Hunted
by Whirlwind421
Summary: He runs through the forest, feeling the hunters gaining on him. If only he could escape. New: Part Two, Haunted
1. Hunted

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Thank you, again, to my lovely beta, jaqtkd. Enjoy. And review!

* * *

><p>Hunted<p>

It is near dusk, the sun just meeting the ground and the world turning into shades of gray when he hears the sound of hunters. They think they are subtle in their approach but their footsteps betray their movements when one of them steps on a branch causing his ears to prick up. He holds himself silently, lest he bring their attention to his location.

The wind gently sways the branches of the trees, as he holds his breath. The forest dims ever slowly as the sun disappears. His eyes try to focus on the surrounding scenery, but he finds he can not keep them open enough to concentrate. They start to water as he tries to remain alert before an arrow flies past his head. In his moment of weakness, they have gained the advantage.

He breaks into a cold sweat, urging himself into a run. Several more arrows speed past his head, as he gracefully leaps over a log. His long strides quickly take him away from his captors. They are an ever present force in these woods and he is certain he will see them again.

He slows to a stop, panting, his body moving, showing his laboured breaths. He smells water up ahead and limps to the edge of the river through brush and branches that scrape at his sides. Shadows dance across the surface of the stream as he lowers his head and laps at the water, trying to quench his thirst. All the while, checking for danger from both the land and the water.

Too late. He feels the arrow embed itself into his torso. A cry leaves his lips as he makes a mad dash into the forest once again, hoping to escape his ruthless hunters. Why can't they leave him in peace?

He feels the pain start to grow as his life blood slips out of him faster than he can run. It trails down his leg and plops on the ground, staining the leaves with red. He grunts in distress as he body continues to weaken. No longer graceful, he trips over a log. He can hear the hunters. They are closer now.

His body is no longer strong. He tries to keep moving for a long a possible. He stumbles again. His breathe comes in short pants. The forest around him now is dark. He can no longer see the leaves on the trees. The blackness presses in on him and he thinks that it is not only the night that shifts at the edge of his vision.

He falls and fails to lift himself again. He can't really feel his side, his thoughts growing soft. The murky opaque obscures his vision.

He thinks he knows how it feels to be a deer now.


	2. Haunted

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: So, I wasn't planning on writing a sequel but every time I read the word Hunted, I thought I was reading Haunted. An idea was born. Oh, and quite a few put it on story alert even though it was just a one shot. I hope you're happy.

Oh, and thanks to my awesome beta, jaqtkd.

Please, enjoy. (And review! They are like sunshine!)

* * *

><p>Haunted<p>

He focuses his bow on the forest, silently scanning. Wind whips through the trees as he carefully makes his way through them. He can hear the slightest sound, the crunch of feet against leaves and the whisper of small animals scurrying in the brush. The snap of a branch and they are in flight, running through the forest with the ever advancing night. Their quarry is quick, almost unnatural in his speed.

Their initial attempts to catch him fail but hee does not worry for he will find him again because he knows how he thinks.

He raises a finger to his lips, stopping his fellow hunters. He turns slowly, thinking yet never showing his thoughts. His face is blank, covered in shadows. He turns to the right, if he is correct, there is water just out of sight. He pauses, before silently creeping forward. Branches are broken, indicating his prey. He gestures for his companions to stay.

There he is drinking water, his defenses momentarily down. He looks so innocent, so vulnerable. It is now or never.

The arrow leaves his quiver before he can even think. An agonized cry, moments later, and he freezes, allowing him to escape. But, there is blood, so much blood. He can smell it. Its overpowering stench. He doesn't know how his prey has kept going.

He stumbles into a bush, cursing as he sees the body lying in the clearing. In a few steps, he is reaching down and turning him over. Eyes closed, he sighs.

_I'm sorry, my friend._


End file.
